highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria (AE)
Aria is a young but enthusiastic pet trainer with a love for animals of every kind. History Dragon Fable Aria's life of adventure began when she was quite young and living in Falconreach with her grandmother, Grams. Shortly after the Hero's arrival in Falconreach, Aria journeyed into a cave. The Hero sought to rescue her, but quickly discovered that rather having her life endangered by the monstrous insects inhabiting the cave, Aria had simply befriended them. She had learned a great deal about the insects, and passed on this knowledge to the adventurer -- helping him to escape the cave. While living in Falconreach, she developed something of a crush on Ash Dragonblade although the feelings were never returned. Battleon At some point, Aria met the Frogzard Hunter and learned a great deal from him. Eventually, she traveled to Battleon to open a pet shop of her own. While living there, Yulgar's apprentice Hans and Aria developed feelings for each other, though Hans' efforts to impress her have led to several misadventures. AdventureQuest Worlds Aria reopened her pet shop in Battleon when adventurers began to fight against Drakath and the Chaos Lords. She sent them on several missions to aid her in running the shop -- including fetching bundles of hay to feed her herbivorous animals and collecting rat ears to feed the others. When the rat ears failed to satisfy some of the animals, she asked the Champions of Lore to obtain Zardman Fish. After all of the animals were fed, she sent the adventurers to find a crate containing Trobbles, which had failed to be delivered to her. When the adventurers found the crate, but it turned out to be empty, she tasked them with finding a wild trobble for her to train. After they had done this, she resolved to wash the trobble in a special shampoo, for which she required jars of slick slime. Unfortunately, the trobble soon began to wane from homesickness -- so Aria sent the heroes to the marsh where they fought Soulseeker and acquired his musty robes to remind the little creature of home. When Grams disappeared, Aria asked the heroes to help her raise an army of animals, consisting of wolves, wereboars and spiders in order to rescue the missing grandmother. Soon, Aria found her pets getting hungry again and she tasked the heroes with procuring various treats to feed them. After this, the Champions of Lore approached her with a strange golden egg -- which she and the adventurers investigated. Shortly afterwards, the heroes returned again with a platinum egg and another golden egg -- from which Aria helped them to construct hammers. Real World Aria is a character that appears in Dragon Fable, AdventureQuest and AdventureQuest Worlds. External Links *AdventureQuest Worlds Wiki *Dragon Fable Wiki *AQW Wiki *AdventureQuest Wiki *Adventure Quest Worlds Wiki *AQ Worlds Wiki Category:Dragon Fable Characters Category:AQW Characters Category:AdventureQuest Characters Category:DF Human Characters Category:AQW Human Characters Category:AQ Human Characters Category:Inhabitants of Falconreach Category:Inhabitants of Battleon Category:Falconreach Members Category:Battleon Members